


Let me take care of you, Hyung

by changkisbaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkisbaby/pseuds/changkisbaby
Summary: Despite of the strong image Monsta x members are selling, they’re also humans and easily could fall sick any day... Except Yoo Kihyun.





	Let me take care of you, Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

When you’re an idol, it’s totally normal to fall sick, a normal –out of the blue cold sometimes or a stomachache or a headache or sometimes something worse, but mostly fans aren’t told if they don’t notice it beforehand, mainly because the group member’s don’t want them to worry and fuss over it too much.

Despite of the strong image Monsta x members are selling, they’re also humans and easily could fall sick any day, especially Hoseok for his weak immune system, but the rest aren’t untouchable either. Changkyun has been sick on broadcast too, thankfully an incessant cough didn’t go in the way at the hour of rapping. Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Hyunwoo too but they rarely let the fans know.

So yeah, they’re humans and humans fall sick… except Yoo Kihyun. Despite of the four years together, Changkyun has never seen their main vocalist falling sick at least once, not matter the long hours of practice or how much time he spent taking care of a sick member, it’s like Kihyun’s infallible! And Changkyun’s kinda jealous.

So took everyone by surprise while they were in one of those rare days off, when Kihyun out of nowhere let out a loud sneeze, following two more and some coughs afterwards. The room falls under an awkward silence, the remaining five members stare at their main vocalist in obvious shock until Kihyun calms himself and throws glares at every corner of the room.

Changkyun watches astonished how every one of them start making silly – not really believable excuses to leave the room, even Minhyuk drags a confused Changkyun to their shared room whispering a ‘Run now that you can’. So, in record time they leave the living room completely empty except for the shorter vocalist, who – Changkyun notices – also walk to his room, and the way his posture looks, makes something in Changkyun’s chest feel really wrong.

It’s not until half an hour later than Changkyun decides to ask his roommate what was wrong and why they left like that, and the defeated puppy eyes the elder shows him makes his heart drop to the floor.

“It’s just… last time Kihyun got sick it was around three months before you joined starship, and that time was a living nightmare. He got grumpy, snapped at everyone, even made Hyunwoo cry, you know how difficult that is? And what is worse, he didn’t want to take his fucking medicine! And pretended he was okay, like he wasn’t sick, doing shores and scolding everyone. It was awful Changkyun, please, stay out of his way.”

Being in the receiving end of Kihyun’s anger isn’t really appealing to the youngest member, but if he’s totally sincere, he prefers his scolds and punches than leaving Kihyun alone when he is feeling badly.

Really, Changkyun may be a masochist but this grumpy Hyung holds a big space in his heart, especially after his surgery and how much time Kihyun spent taking care of him. Kihyun’s a real special person and despite Changkyun adores teasing him and making him mad, he loves his Hyung so much. Maybe too much.

“But he’s sick, and when we are sick he takes care of us…”

“Yeah, but we’re not stubborn little shits when we’re sick.”

Changkyun doesn’t care. Kihyun could be the biggest asshole in the world and Changkyun still would care about him. So, he gets up of his bed and exits the room, ignoring the elder’s calls and warnings behind him. Really, what could go wrong? Kihyun adores him so much to actually say or do something cruel and if he did, then he doesn’t mean it.

Finding Kihyun wasn’t a difficult task, as always he’s in the security of his kitchen, probably preparing the dinner or a dish or just trying to kill himself with the knife because fuck, Changkyun can see how bad he feels miles away!

“Hyung.”

“Go away.”

Changkyun takes a long breath. He knows Kihyun doesn’t want to be rude, but his words and the venom behind them hurt. Still, Changkyun swallows the little gulp formed in his throat and forces a smile, one that goes unnoticed by the elder as he looks more interested in the onions he’s cutting than the rapper’s presence.

“Hyung, you don’t need to cook, we can order somet--”

“Go. Away.”

“No.”

Kihyun glares at him, frightening for the younger after the many warm smiles the elder has showed at him. But if Kihyun’s stubborn, Changkyun’s worse, a real baby after all and if he needs to upkeep a glare battle with his favorite Hyung only to be heard, then he happily would do.

“So annoying.”

“I know.” Kihyun starts muttering insults, but Changkyun can hardly hear them, as he focuses his attention in trying to take the knife away of Kihyun’s sickly hands.

The elder man doesn’t have enough strength to fight him, so at the end he gives up, not before insulting Changkyun a little bit more and even punches him in the chest. It didn’t hurt though.

“C’mon Hyung, you know you’ll get better if you take a pill and rest.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“But you will.”

Kihyun protests, of course he did, but Changkyun ignores him as he drags the petulant child to his room. As funny as it is, Kihyun fights as much as he can out of his room, but as soon as Changkyun makes him lay in the bed, every protest is long forgotten.

“Hyung-ie, I’m gonna bring you the pill and water, okay?”

Kihyun’s pouting but doesn’t fight him back, doesn’t try to move, doesn’t say anything at all, and if Changkyun’s honest, his heart skips a beat looking at his Hyung all pliant and cute, and pouting with a pretty blush on his chest and his purple hair just looks so wonderful on him.

Oh god, he’s so long gone for this man.

As he said, Changkyun walks around their apartment looking for the items he said, even making a fast stop in his room to grab his pillow too and immediately he’s back into the main vocalist’s room.

Kihyun’s exactly where and how he left him, except now he’s wrapped in his sheets and frowning at him when he entered. Which really isn’t that surprising.

“Hyung, here take this.” Changkyun thought Kihyun would protest again, but he didn’t, silently sitting and eating the pill without further complaint. Changkyun checks the temperature, happy because right now Kihyun doesn’t have a fever – maybe because he took a shower earlier.

“I think you’ll be fine in the morning.” Changkyun says with a smile, one that Kihyun lightly reciprocated.

Changkyun makes him lay back, covering his body again with the sheets and asking him kindly to move closer to the wall so he can lie beside him.

“You’ll get sick too.”

“Uhh, don’t really care.”

“It’s not worthy, really.”

“It is for me.”

“You’re such a stubborn kid.”

“You aren’t exactly the best to talk.”

Kihyun huffs, but he’s actually smiling, obeying Changkyun and letting him pull him into his chest once he’s by his side. Cuddling it’s not really that odd for them, Changkyun likes and craves for cuddle time once in a while and Kihyun’s gladly to give it to him. So as they tangle their bodies in every possible way, Changkyun can feel the elder relaxing against him.

“You aren’t as bad as I thought you would be.”

“Thanks to god I have a soft spot for you or you will be crying by now.”

“Even Satan’s weak for the puppy eh.”

“Satan uh?.”

Changkyun laughs at Kihyun’s indignant frown, but he doesn’t reply so he takes it as a yes. Kihyun’s weak for Changkyun. The younger starts tracing little patterns against Kihyun’s back, kissing the top of his head and that… that takes Kihyun by surprise.

“Why?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you try so much? No one here even try to look at me.”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“No.”

“Because you’re my special Hyung and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Oh.”

“And Because I love you of course.”

“You love me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“You made fun of me.”

“But with love!”

“Ugh, I hate you so fucking much.”

Changkyun laughs when Kihyun hits him in the chest, but not hard enough to hurt him. A comfortable silence falls between them

“I don’t really hate you you know?”

“I know.”

“I love you too Changkyun-ie.”

And Kihyun may never know, but those words mean the world to Changkyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
